


slap kiss kiss

by arsatine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Dare, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Never Have I Ever, based off the kiss and slap thing on tiktok, cute ????, i just love seoksoo so much, i just wanted to get this out of there, im rly sorry for this... thing, jeonghan and everyone else are little shits and joshua hates them, joshuas mistake turns out to be a miracle, lmao but whatever enjoy i guess, seokmin is one risky mofo, some other ships are mentioned, sorry this probably sucks lmaooo, this rotted in my drafts for months, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsatine/pseuds/arsatine
Summary: [based off the slap and kiss challenge on tiktok]in which some seventeen members play never have i ever and joshua loses >:D





	slap kiss kiss

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is basically word vomit and im sorry for this i just finally finished it and i wanted to get it outta my drafts shsjsjsj and i love seoksoo pls stream ymmd and um love seventeen thnx enjoy ig hahaha
> 
> btw,,, was too lazy to proofread hahah

"never have i ever..." jeonghan starts, looking at jisoo with a michevious glint in his eyes. "yoon jeonghan, don't you fucking dare."

seventeen were taking a day off since promotions had just ended and everyone finally had the liberty to just laze around and do whatever the hell they wanted. no management. (hell yeah.)

and apparently, jeonghan took that time (when he wasn't asleep) to play games with some of his members since it was too rainy out to go shopping or anything. 

he'd managed to rope in cheol, jisoo, jun, wonwoo, soonyoung, even jihoon, and hao to play. specifically, never have i ever. 

jisoo should have know from the very start to not play a game with jeonghan involving secrets, especially when said yoon jeonghan was his bestfriend. 

and so folks, that was the explanation as to why jisoo was losing horribly. honestly, everyone bet that soonyoung would lose first because he was the most reckless of the bunch but surprisingly, he still had a whopping four lives, while jisoo had a measly, dying one. 

the other members were pleased to learn that jisoo wasn't as clean cut as he appeared to be and honestly a lot kinder than he actually is. what a contradiction but that's the truth. (jeonghan managed to extract the truth that jisoo once chugged down three straight shots of clear tequila, no salt, no lemon. and he also managed to let everyone know that jisoo used to help at petshops during his rare free time as a trainee or even now.)

"hmmm..." jeonghan tapped his chin theatrically, still smirking at jisoo micheviously. "never have i ever... told someone to get something from a far place intentionally when in fact said object was with them the entire time." 

everyone except jeonghan, cheol, and jun put down one finger, but all of them still had a few lives remaining. "yeah right, jeonghan hyung." jihoon scoffs. 

"i've always told people to get stuff but i've never done it just to prank them." jeonghan responds, smiling at jihoon. "shua-yah," the devil continues, "you're out. i mean you even have proof on film."

jisoo puts down his last finger, his hand forming into a fist. "i'm never playing with you again, yoon jeonghan." 

"that's fine." jeonghan replies breezily, "i believe you have a dare to do." the other members let out huge breaths of relief, knowing that they were free from the chance of losing and doing a dare. 

"what dare?" jisoo miserably pulls a pillow from cheol's bed and buries his face in it. 

"ask seokmin on a date maybe?" minghao snickers, laying down to rest his head on jun's lap. "no." jisoo grabs the nearest thing he could reach which fortunately, was a small plushie and blindly throws it at minghao's face. 

"oh! seokmin. perfect!" jeonghan exclaims, and jisoo swears he can hear the devil's grin. "no." jisoo grits out.

"he hasn't said anything yet though?" wonwoo says, with a smirk to his tone. oh so that's how they want to do this. seven against one.

"anything with seokmin in it, i refuse." 

"i don't think you have a say in this since it's a dare, mr. red ears." cheol laughs and suddenly jisoo wants to suffocate him with his own pillow. 

'seventeen can be seventeen without seven other members right? we'll have to make do with the other members, that's alright.' jisoo rants silently. 'seokmin can be the leader since he's booseoksoon's leader anyway. and he's a good leader. we'll just steal jihoon's compositions, that's okay. he composes 24/7/365. there's probably enough there to last us five more comebacks. then maybe vernon can replace him, i don't know. mingyu and chan can be the rap line and all of us are good at dancing anyway. chan can replace soonyoung. he's good at choreographing too.'

"joshua hyung." jihoon taps his shoulder. he looks up and suddenly regrets it because his members were all looking at him with matching smirks. it was very very unnerving. 

jun had his phone out and seemed to be playing a loop video on it. "what."

jeonghan grabbed the phone from jun and thrust it infront of jisoo's face. "do this. with seokmin." 

jisoo held jeonghan's wrist and backed up a bit so he could properly watch the video that was being played. and when he finally did, "no. definitely not. nope."

it showed a cute couple, an unsuspecting guy and a cute girl that obviously had something in mind. she slaps her boyfriend lightly on the cheek and quickly kisses him leaving the guy surprised and happy. 

"you could kiss him on the cheek instead, that's okay." wonwoo suggests, not helpfully. "no..." jisoo draws out, "that's not okay."

"oh, come on, it's nothing new! we're all affectionate and touchy here seokmin wouldn't suspect a thing." jeonghan says, pulling the pillow away from jisoo. "besides, we kiss a lot here too." cheol continues, kissing hannie on the cheek to further prove his point. 

jisoo groans. "yeah, you kiss a lot. you kiss your boyfriends! and in case you guys didn't know, seokmin isn't my boyfriend." 

"-yet." soonyoung walks back in the room. jisoo didn't even notice him leave. "he's just lounging on the couch and the coast is clear."

jisoo pulled off cheol's blanket off the bed and wrapped it around himself, covering him completely. "try and make me, bitch."

minghao and wonwoo laugh while jisoo hears jun, and soonyoung gasp. "oh my god, he fucking called us a bitch." jeonghan rasps out, probably holding on to seungcheol dramatically. 

jun walks over and tugs off the blanket with the help of seungcheol and attempts to pull jisoo off the floor. "stop being so stubborn, you lost the game joshua!"

they managed to kick out jisoo from the room and haul him to the living room, where seokmin was sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone, completely oblivious. the rest of the members went and hid behind the kitchen counter which was faced away from the couch so seokmin couldn't see them. jeonghan whispers a final threat to jisoo before joining the other members. 

'literal epitome of the word evil.' jisoo thinks. 'reincarnation of lucifer. spawn of satan. angel of seventeen? more like devil of seventeen.'

"go!" soonyoung stage-whispers behind him. their eyes are literally glittering, obviously waiting for a show.

heart pounding loudly in his chest, his brain supplying curse words for the other members angrily, and his hands shaking by his sides in which he just decides to stuff them in his jacket pockets.

it was normal to kiss each other on the cheeks, right? he'd been kissed by jeonghan and seungcheol on the cheeks multiple times, and even by jihoon once. heck, even seokmin had kissed him on the cheeks once and that's another story for another day. 

jisoo approaches seokmin slowly, greeting him with a soft hello. "oh, hi hyung." seokmin replies, sending him a bright smile before turning back to his phone. oh, jisoo could spend an entire lifetime just looking at seokmin's smile. 

jisoo sits down beside seokmin, slowly inching closer to the younger boy, watching him from the corner of his eye if seokmin had noticed anything yet. 

jisoo vaguely hears jun whine about how joshua hyung is taking too long and he curses him silently as seokmin partly turns his head, frowning and wondering if someone had spoken. 

but as seokmin turns his head, their noses nearly brush against each other and jisoo is now so aware of how close he had gotten to seokmin already. 

"oh, hyung," seokmin says again, an awkward laugh accompanying his words this time. "i think you're a bit too close?"

jisoo's ears redden and he inches back a bit farther away from seokmin. "s-sorry." he hates himself for stuttering. 

seokmin smiles again and jisoo doesn't want the couch to swallow him anymore. "oh it's okay hyung. you don't have to apologize."

jisoo sees jeonghan and soonyoung aggresively trying to tell him through body language to hurry the fuck up. no, he's taking all the time he has. 

he feels his phone vibrate and he immediately knows it's from one of those dickheads.

**minghao**  
> jeonghan here   
> hurry the fuck up or im spilling to EVERYONE (except seokmin hihi) abt THAT dream you had abt him once

**joshua hyung**  
> what the fuck   
> how the fuck did you know 

**minghao**  
> you're not even trying to deny it lmao

**joshua hyung**  
> bc i know that you'll spill either way

**minghao**  
> i don't know whether to be offended or honored  
> anw i was supposed to wake you up but well i heard you lmao  
> you're lucky seungkwannie was with vernonie at the time and seokminnie is a heavy sleeper  
> anw get the fuck moving  
> and btw dw bc ill delete the messages so minghao won't be able to read them

jisoo pockets his phone and throws a brief glare at jeonghan behind , who just winks cheekily back at him.

no, but what if this ruins everything for them? what if seokmin shoves him away? joshua doesn't know how to handle the rejection and pain that might come from this stupid dare. he was perfectly okay with whatever they had currently even if he was together with seokmin because he was comfortable with the way things were and now everything's going to change. (but like, dammit hong joshua, it's just a harmless peck on the cheek.)

if he and seokmin start getting this awkward, uncomfortable vibe around each other after this, he's ignoring said members. (JOSHUA ITS JUST A DAMN PECK! jeonghan's voice appears at the back of his mind, nagging him.) this isn't even his mess. but well, better start getting it over with. the faster this is done, the faster he can leave and bury himself somewhere.

jisoo inhales slowly, facing seokmin who was still on his phone. eyes shut, he raises his hand and slaps seokmin. a bit harder than he actually intended to. 

shocked, seokmin immediately turns to face at joshua and ask about what just happened. "h-hyun--?"

without looking or listening to anything, since he was just so intent on finishing the damn dare, jisoo swoops in and kisses seokmin. without looking at where he was kissing. 

seokmin freezes up as joshua's lips press against his, the older's hands flying up hold his shoulders to balance himself.

* * *

the rest of the members stood still behind the counter, eyes glued to the couple in front of them. jihoon makes a strangled sort of sound at the back of his throat attempting to say something and soonyoung feebly thumps him on the back. jeonghan's lips were moving but weren't making a single sound while cheol and jun were simply slack-jawed. 

"he," minghao starts, "w-wasn't he just supposed to kiss him on the cheek?" wonwoo managed to look away, staring at the floor in shock. "jihoon wasn't looking. why wasn't he looking? oh, he's going to murder us. tell mingyu he can't have my chocolate, he already has my heart. yuck. tell vernon that i was the one who ate his ice cream last week."

"well who's going to tell them that?" soonyoung asks, terrified. "when we'll all die together anyway? jihoonie, i love you okay? jeonghan hyung, i spilled some of your perfume the other week, that's why your room smelled so strong and sweet and confusing because i tried masking it with an entire bottle of febreze."

"what?" jeonghan whispers in shock, "everybody blamed me for that!"

"so you're the reason mingyu had a face mask the entire week because he couldn't stand the smell." jun says. soonyoung looked even more distressed afterwards.

* * *

joshua thinks that he's been kissing seokmin's cheeks longer than he should have so he pulls away and opens his eyes. he wasn't supposed to be met with seokmin's surprised face, looking at him. seokmin was supposed to look surprised facing the wall, not facing him. 

jisoo gasps upon realizing what he's done, turning even more red than he already is. "oh my gosh seokmin, i-i'm so sor--" jisoo starts to say after a few seconds of them staring at each other in surprise.

no. seokmin doesn't want him to apologize. he wants it to be real. 

so instead of letting his hyung finish the sentence, he quickly reaches out, grabs joshua by the nape and pulls him in, crashing their lips together. jisoo squeaking softly as seokmin suddenly pulls him close, too close, he can feel his breath against his, and oh wow. they're kissing again. 

seokmin is kissing him. _seokmin is kissing him._ **_seokmin is kissing him._** oh. he's kissing joshua out of his own will. which means he wants to kiss joshua as much as joshua wants to kiss him. 

joshua decides to fuck it and just enjoy the moment, eyes fluttering shut against and his body relaxing into the kiss, reciprocating it properly. he's forgotten about their audience already, just focused on seokmin. seokmin. seokmin who he's currently kissing. the seokmin who he's fallen for. yeah, fuck the audience.

* * *

"is that real?" jeonghan whispered, as they all watch jisoo and seokmin, shocked. "please tell me i'm dreaming."

"why? this is what we wanted, right?" jun replies, "to get them together?" jihoon shrugs halfheartedly beside him. "yeah, but it's weird."

"it's only weird because we're basically watching them kiss." wonwoo says, eyes back to the floor again. "maybe we should leave."

"yeah." seungcheol immediately agrees, grabbing jeonghan and soonyoung's arms and pulling them back to the bedrooms. hao nudges jun to get moving and wonwoo pulls jihoon along with him.

they'll talk more about that later.

* * *

they finally pull away from each other, cheeks flushed and lips pink. jisoo stares at seokmin, slightly terrified because what now? what's going to happen next?

instead, seokmin leans over and kisses him softly on the nose. "you're so cute when you blush, hyung."

jisoo turns even more red, and leans down to hide his face against seokmin's shoulder. "why did you kiss me?"

seokmin frowns because wasn't it obvious enough? why was his hyung so dense? he reaches up and cards his fingers through jisoo's hair. "because i like you, hyung. although maybe i should've confessed first before kissing you, huh? what about you? why did you kiss me?"

jisoo wraps his arms around seokmin's torso, pulling him closer. he doesn't want seokmin to leave. "well, i was only supposed to kiss your cheek." he confesses, laughing awkwardly. "but i like you too. also. i also like you. too. i like you?" he mixes up his words, grimacing at how stupid he probably sounds right now.

seokmin laughs and jisoo feels his chest shake a bit. it feels nice. "yeah, i get it hyung."

jisoo pulls away from seokmin briefly, craning his neck to look up at the younger boy. "so, um, what now?" seokmin looks down at jisoo, a soft grin spreading across his handsome features. "now? now we cuddle." seokmin snakes his arms around jisoo's waist and pulls him down, fixing their positions so jisoo is lying on top of him, head on seokmin's chest and arms still around seokmin's torso.

"no, i mean," jisoo sighs, turning his head to listen to seokmin's heartbeat. "what are we now?" seokmin hums, carding his fingers through jisoo's hair. "personally, i'd like for us to be boyfriends but what would you like hyung? im fine with waiting for you a bit more. i've waited for you for years and i'll keep on waiting no matter how long it takes."

jisoo blushes at seokmin's words. "as sweet as that sounds, i already have you now and i'm never letting go. being boyfriends sounds wonderful." he pushes up from seokmin's chest and looks at the younger boy, both beaming with adoration and happiness.

"hi boyfriend."

seokmin laughs and raises his hand to boop jisoo's nose. 

"hi hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> uh so yeah ummm i hope you enjoyed that and i would link my twt i aint exposing myself k thnx baiiiii i might update my junhao au next (and by next i mean in 2019) or publish a new meanie au which i have also been working on for months lol fuck writer's block amirite :D


End file.
